


A Drabble a Day

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, warnings will be on individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: PSon drabbles! They aren't connected in any way, and each one will have any applicable warnings in the beginning notes. Most of them will be Gil/Malcolm
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, others
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Prodigal Son Drabble Dump





	1. Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Post mpreg Gil/Malcolm

A loud wail wakes him. It’s an uncommon occurrence, what with how little Malcolm manages to sleep most days, but today his husband is face down in the pillows, stretched out and cuffed and dead to the world. Gil hauls himself out of bed to check on little Callum.

Their son gives him big, blue, teary eyes, so much like Malcolm’s, and the older man knows he’ll never be able to deny him anything. He changes the boy’s diaper and balances him on his hip as he prepares a bottle. 

Malcolm slips in, leaning against his back, completely their family.


	2. Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit threesome - Malcolm and two unspecified men

“Fuck, he’s tight.”

Malcolm moans around the man in his mouth. He’s filled at both ends, the blindfold preventing him from seeing anything except the occasional sliver of light and skin. This is what he needs. 

The man in front of him slips a thumb in beside his cock, stretching that drooling mouth even wider. “Such a good slut.” He cradles Malcolm’s head in his hands and starts fucking. He pops in and out of that tight, spasming throat.

The second man slaps the profiler’s ass and spreads his cheeks apart to watch his dick get swallowed by that hole.


	3. Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Gil/Malcolm

Gil pets Malcolm’s head with one hand, the other filling out paperwork. The profiler is kneeling under the desk with his hands clasped at the small of his back and his face planted between the Lieutenant’s thighs. He mouths at the shape of Gil’s cock through his pants. He groans as the man presses a shoe down on his crotch. His mouth is empty, too empty, and so he bites metal.

The zipper is loud in the quiet office. Gil helpfully pulls himself out of his boxers.

Pressing his cheek against the hard dick, Malcolm looks up at him coyly.


	4. Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Malcolm Kidfic post mpreg

“Lilly’s very excited,” Malcolm says. “You’re coaching her team?”

Gil pulls him in for a kiss. There’s a pot of soup simmering on the stove. “I’m not sure she should be. I haven’t stepped foot on a court in years.”

“But you were good. I wish I could have seen you play.” It’s innocent, and yet his eyes are dark, his smile provocative. He’s seen pictures of his husband as a teen, tall and skinny and handsome in his basketball shorts. He’s always been a looker.

Gil shakes his head fondly. “Your mother’s got her tomorrow. You’ll have to wait.”


	5. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Malcolm Kidfic post mpreg

Malcolm throws himself onto the bed dramatically — eyes closed, mouth open, and tongue out. 

The bed dips next to him. Tiny hands smack his face as his son giggles. “Papa!”

“Did you defeat the big bad dragon?” There’s a smile in Gil’s voice. 

“Yeah!” 

Slowly opening his eyes, Malcolm winks at his husband while their son is turned around. He wraps his arms around the little boy and rolls them both over, roaring and tickling him until he squirms.

“Papa,” the boy squeals. 

Gil laughs and walks around the bed to scoop him up. “You can’t have him. It’s dinnertime.”


	6. Suntan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Malcolm/Jackie

“Could you get my back?” Jackie secures her hair into a sloppy bun and flashes him a smile.

Malcolm grabs the suntan lotion. He rests his hands on her, spreading it, working it in. 

She sighs, happy. “Make sure you get it everywhere, sweetheart.” 

He hesitates, still new to this arrangement, but works his hands under the thin straps of her bikini top and kisses her neck. Hands grip his hips.

“Taking care of our girl?” Gil says, fingers dipping below the waistband of Malcolm’s trunks. “Why don’t I grab the sunscreen? Don’t want all this gorgeous skin to burn.”


	7. Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Malcolm, explicit

Malcolm’s grip on his wrist, hands at the small of his back, tightens as he swallows around Gil’s cock all snug in his throat. Gil wants it hands off today, for both of them, and has his palms planted firmly on the bed while he watches Malcolm choke himself. If the profiler keeps his arms behind him, he’ll be rewarded.

“You feel good, baby,” the Lieutenant rasps. “Can I paint your face?”

Malcolm blinks once for yes, slowly and deliberately.

Running a hand through his hair, Gil fists it, yanks just in time to cover him in ropes of cum.


	8. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can be read as Gil/Malcolm or just gen

Sometimes he feels like he’s in a castle, barricaded in the highest room with the drawbridge up and the moat deep, keeping everyone away. He doesn’t want to. He _wants_ human connection. 

Experience raises his defenses. It’d be stupid to let someone in when he’s been destroyed before, first by his father and then the world as a proxy. 

He tries with the team. Dani has come the closest, gotten past his initial fortifications. JT is closed off himself.

But Gil has been there for years. He walked in before it was finished and stayed, caring and understanding and _safe._


	9. Jury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Malcolm, mature

Gil can see the muscles in his shoulders and arms shift as Malcolm prepares to throw his axe. He shifts, pants tight from the view.

The profiler is wearing a tank top for optimal movement. And to tease his husband. He lets the axe loose, hitting the target with ease. He smiles as the jury claps politely, but his eyes are on Gil as he joins him. “What did you think? It won’t be a gold. Probably another silver” 

Gil looks at his bare shoulders, arms, and neck, and smirks. “I think I’ll be fucking a three-time silver medalist tonight.”


	10. Comprehensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre Gil/Malcolm

Malcolm slides a paper across Gil’s desk and takes a seat, crossing his legs and waiting expectantly.

Gil glances at him. “What’s this?” 

“A comprehensive list of reasons why we should date.” 

It was indeed a long list, handwritten with perfect private school penmanship.

“I thought we talked about this last night,” the Lieutenant says, pushing it back across the desk. “There’s too many reasons not to.”

“And then I spent hours writing out why that’s bullshit.” Malcolm stands and smoothes his jacket, a touch of nerves peeking through his bravado. “You were the one who kissed me first, Gil.”


	11. Relinquish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Malcolm

It isn’t unusual for Malcolm to relinquish control to Gil, to let him tie him up in elaborate knots and use him as he pleases, whether hard and fast or slow and teasing. They both like Malcolm being at his mercy. 

So Malcolm is shocked when Gil hands him the rope. “I expect you to ride me tonight, baby. Show me how desperate you are for my cock.”

Rope looks gorgeous on Gil. His eyes follow Malcolm as he replicates patterns Gil has used on him before. The older man strains against it, tests the give, and nods. “Show me.”


	12. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Malcolm, kidfic

They’re sitting on a bench, Malcolm tucked up next to Gil, an arm across his shoulders, cozy together on a bench. It’s a light spring day. The air has a chill to it, but the sun is warm enough to make anything more than a thin jacket unnecessary. 

Their son is not even wearing that. His little face is flushed as he runs around with their Boston terrier, squealing whenever the dog catches up with him, tail wagging. 

“Who do you think will wear out first?” Malcolm says fondly. “My money’s on the dog.”

Gil laughs. “Oh, definitely the dog.”


End file.
